godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghidorah: The Planet Eater
Ghidorah: The Planet Eater (Japanese: ギドラ: 星を喰う者 Gidora: Hoshi o Kū Mono) is a science fiction kaiju anime centered around King Ghidorah/Ghidorah, Godzilla's legendary arch-nemesis. Set in a reality where a group of religious aliens known as the Xilliens who take refuge on Earth with the permission of the United Nations under the deal to defeat Godzilla. However, it is revealed that their humanoid appearance is merely a facade, and that they are really religious fanatics who form a death cult made up of humans and eventually summon their deity, Ghidorah. The series was praised for its massive monster roster, its religious and cult horror undertones, its superb monster action and detailed plot. Series Information Genre: Kaiju Science Fiction Action Adventure Anime Main Theme: live and die by XAI (Godzilla: The Planet Eater OST) Series Overview "Bow before the Golden Demise... After years of waging war with the unstoppable Godzilla, humanity comes into contact with a religious alien species known as the Xilliens, who take refuge on Earth. When they summon their destructive deity, the invulnerable Ghidorah, the world is turned upside down as annihilation begins. Give praise to your demise ..." -Official series website description Kaiju Ghidorah - An extra-terrestrial massive three-headed dragon-like creature formed of energy, he is the deity of the Xilliens, and is associated with the element of lightning. He is deemed to be unstoppable, and he is the titular monster of the show. Gigan - A cybernetic monster created by the Godzilla Defence Force, he was hijacked and reprogrammed by the Xilliens to help King Ghidorah. Megaguirus - An extra-dimensional dragonfly, Megaguirus is an ally of King Ghidorah and has a penchant for power.'' She can shoot fireballs filled with magma that explode when in contact with a solid. They can remain aflame even if submerged in water. '''Godzilla/Burning Godzilla' - The King of the Monsters, Godzilla is an irradiated Godzillasaurus. He kills every monster or human that is in his path. He eventually develops a temporary form known as Burning Godzilla after absorbing a large amount of heat energy. Mothra - A giant moth, she starts off in the series as a telepathic egg and after hatching, matures into her Imago form throughout the series. Anguirus - An irradiated ankylosaurus, he is killed by Godzilla in Osaka before the series begins. He is seen in a few flashbacks and his carcass can be seen in a Godzilla Defence Force Outpost. Rodan - An irradiated pteranodon with an affinity for fire, there were originally many Rodans. This Rodan is the last remaining one, as the rest were either captured or killed by the Godzilla Defence Force or killed by Godzilla. Rodan is vengeful towards humanity and Godzilla. Kumonga - A massive irradiated spider that shoots out a sticky yellow web. He feeds on Kamacuras. Kamacuras - A pack of massive irradiated praying mantises. Skeleturtle - A monster who appears in several scenes in each episode. At the end of each episode, there will be a phone number that you can call to tell them how many Skeleturtles you spotted in the episode. You can receive free Godzilla merchandise if you answer correctly. Manda - An aquatic dragon who was a deity of the sunken kingdom Mu. Mechagodzilla/Super Mechagodzilla - A mechanical clone of Godzilla, he was created by the Godzilla Defence Force. He is cold and calculating, and does whatever he can to achieve his programmed goal of defeating Godzilla. Destoroyah - A nihilistic crustacean beast, he is in fact a colony of prehistoric crustaceans. He nearly once drove Godzilla to the brink of death, and can use a deadly gas known as Micro-Oxygen to defeat his foes.